narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Raiden Yuki
Raiden Yuki '(雪雷電, ''Yuki Raiden) is a shinobi of Kirigakure's Yuki Clan. He is the older brother of Mizuko Yuki and Kiyomi Yuki's twin brother and is the only son of Reiki and Mizu Yuki. He is the husband of Nozomi Haruno and father of Hoshi Yuki and Ken Yuki. He is a member of Team 18. Background Raiden was born months after his sister and was raised in a small snowy village in the Land of Water. Raiden grew up with his twin sister, Kiyomi, and his mother, Mizu. He grew up in an area that was still suffering from war. During this war, two different sides battled each other with ninja, and some possessed kekkei genkai. After this war, many terrifying images and memories were stuck in the minds of many people. Those who possessed kekkei genkai were quickly becoming feared out of concern that their existence would bring out more suffering and war. Raiden's parents were both shinobi, though they were forced to go into hiding to escape persecution and death. Due to this, both Reiki and Mizu were inactive for a long time until Reiki decided to go and travel around part of the world. Though, while traveling around the world, he was killed. This was something that Mizu could not bring herself to tell her kids, nor could she believe it. She eventually tells them, however, they were filled with grief and sadness, Kiyomi even cried quite a bit. Now without a father, who did not tell Kiyomi nor Raiden about the Ice Release before his death, Raiden was left without knowing about her abilities. He did know, however, that he was going to get a younger sister soon. Raiden did eventually discover this ability two years before he was supposed to be enrolled in the academy, at the tender age of five, by scaring his sister, by sneaking up on her, which triggered her to create several small ice spikes to which Raiden created a weak ice dome to protect himself. This caused a watching Mizu to express shock and fear. She then rushed both of them inside and quickly explained to them what happened and what was going on. Raiden, then scared, asked if they could move away. Mizu agreed and, soon, Kiyomi moved to Konohagakure. Kiyomi and Raiden also knew very well about their two cousins, Aiko and Haku, and cared for them, though they did not live in the same village. There, they were enrolled in the Ninja Academy and made friends quickly. Despite the good ties they then had with each other, Kiyomi and Raiden would soon loathe one another. This started when Kiba Inuzuka made fun Kiyomi and she retorted by faking fun of the male gender. This made Raiden upset as it was a constant thing and they quickly began to loathe the other and quarreled frequently. Kiyomi did not know, however, that, at the time, Raiden was torn between his friends and family. They always said that the other was going to be a burden to their future team and always bullied each other. He soon heard where his cousin, Haku, was and he like, like Kiyomi, chose to try and forget about him yet was unsuccessful. He also got into trouble with his instructor, Iruka, by getting low grades and being very mischievous. He also almost always skipped school whenever he could. Raiden truly deemed Naruto Uzumaki to be a failure and picked on him almost every day. Opposite to his sister, he graduated with low grades, yet like Kiyomi had full understanding of the Ice Release by the time he was a genin. Personality Raiden, like Shikamaru and Itsuki Yamanaka, bears a firm belief that women are troublesome and scary. He also teases and annoys his sister quite a lot, yet cares for her despite him and his sister loathing each other when they were younger and constantly making fun of the other and their friends. He also seemed to care for Haku and comforted his sister when she started openly and uncontrollably crying when delivering the news of their cousin's death, and when he was comforting her, Raiden himself was allowing himself to cry slightly when he hugged Kiyomi and told her everything would be fine. He also seems to care for his teammates and squad leader a lot would not hesitate to injure those who would hurt them. Like his sister and best friends, Itsuki and Kaito, he is a firm believer in the Will of Fire. He also looked up to Genma Shiranui like a father, especially since he grew up without a father his whole childhood. He also saw Aiko's squad leader as a good father figure, also because Kyoko got married to Aiko's squad leader. He also loves his mother, younger sister, and older cousin and becomes ruthless against anyone who dares insult or hurt them. Raiden also hates people who are overly reliant on others yet understands that it's okay to get help if one needs it. Also in Part II, this character smoked for a while. He is usually very mischievous and playful. He seems to dislike long speeches and constantly got in trouble for testing the patience of his instructor, Iruka Umino, at the academy. Also, in contrast to Kiyomi, he got low grades in the academy yet passed nonetheless due to his chakra control. He was also one amongst many who believed Naruto Uzumaki to be a true loser and never believed in him at all. This also changed when he watching Naruto defeat his close friend Kiba Inuzuka. From there on out, he still teased and made fun of Naruto, yet cared for him like a brother. He overall treated him and thought of him in the same way he did with his sister. Raiden can be very rude and brash at times. He also works very diligently when he really wants to accomplish something and can be loud-mouthed and reckless. He, in a way, is like Sora which his sister has stated before. Raiden also has shown to be torn between his friends and family, as seen when he was a kid. He, at the time, chose his friends over his clan but got over that after Haku's death. Even in Part II, Raiden was still seemingly affected by this and was more hot-headed and uneasy. He, like his sister, put unnecessary stress and pressure on himself, and adding his feeling for Nozomi into this was not good for his mental health at all. This made Mizu worry greatly about Kiyomi and Raiden. He seemed to have feelings for Nozomi Haruno, and this was made more clear during Part II. He had a desire to protect and cherish the young Haruno. During the war, his main and basically only concern was Nozomi's safety and survival. As an adult, he still remained mostly the same and was much like Itsuki when it came to him as a father. Whenever Hoshi was in trouble he always teased her about it and playfully told her to bully her cousin, Saki Hyuga, a gesture of affection towards his sister and her husband, his other best friend, Kaito Hyuga. He cares for his family deeply and is willing to attack those who make them cry or hurt them at all if he was angered enough. According to Nozomi and Kiyomi, he has a perverted side and is like a "mix of Naruto and Kiba". Appearance Raiden is a young man and, being Kiyomi's twin, has her dark brown hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. Raiden also has fringes that cover part of his forehead. He also has straight, short lines running out of each eye. Raiden is said to bear a strong resemblance to his father and, as such, has been noted to be rather handsome. In Part I, he wore a blue kimono jack which was always open, and underneath had a black shirt and wore gray shorts as well as the standard Konohagakure shinobi sandals and his forehead protector around his forehead. In Part II, he wore an outfit similar to Haku's. He wore a dark green kimono jacket which was always closed, and underneath a black shirt and gray pants. His sandals and forehead protector stayed the same, with the only exception of changing to black in color. He wore teal nail polish on his fingernails and toenails. The tips of his hair were also dyed blue. Raiden wore a medical pouch and also has a tanto strapped to his lower back. Overall, in both Parts I and II, he dressed similarly to Haku. During the war, he wore the Konoha flak jacket and the assorted clothing his hair became noticeably longer and he wears it in a short ponytail. Years after, he cut his hair down to its original length and re-dyed it. he wore a green sweatshirt and a black undershirt. Alongside white pants and a bracelet around his left arm. Raiden also noticeably stopped wearing his forehead protector. In both parts, Raiden wore a simple blue and orange jacket and black shorts whenever he had free time, not on any missions Abilities Raiden is a very skilled shinobi, and he can easily synchronize with those around him, and, according to Kiyomi, he can easily adjust his movements to fight together with the allies he has around him. Also, Raiden was also noted to have very high skill in being an elite bodyguard, just like his sister and mother. He was also able to kill Tsumugi, with Kiyomi's help, and she was a very dangerous kunoichi. He is currently hailed as the strongest member of his clan, though Kiyomi is a current member of his clan and she herself is a very powerful kunoichi but is weaker than him, a testament to his abilities. Chakra Control and Physical Prowess Like every other user of the Ice Release, Raiden has incredible speeds and is even hailed as the fastest member of his clan. Even when he is not using his Kekkei Genkai, Raiden possesses tremendous speeds and when he is using his Kekkei Genkai, his speed only increases to insane levels. Raiden also has incredible chakra control as he is a medical ninja. Ninjutsu Raiden can use many powerful water and wind style techniques. He became very popular after the war for his highly skilled usage of advanced wind release jutsu especially. He can also use one-hand hand seals, a feat that surprised even Mizu. Nature Transformation As a member of the Yuki Clan, Raiden possesses the Ice Release Kekkei Genkai. The Ice Release is the utilization of wind and water natured chakra. Like Kiyomi, Aiko, and Haku, Raiden is just as skilled in using his two natures apart as he is together. In fact, Raiden posses such a large amount of skill in using the Ice Release that he was given the nickname "'''Raiden of the Ice Release" (氷遁の雷電, Hyōton no Raiden) after the Fourth Shinobi World War. Medical Ninjutsu''' Not wanting to be outdone by his sister, Raiden went to Aiko to learn medical ninjutsu. He was given good training and was taught the basics of medical ninjutsu and poisoning and coating weapons. Despite only being taught the basics and a little more, Raiden was still able to heal many of the wounded during the war and nearly healed as many people as his sister. He also is hailed as "Raiden of the One Thousand Poisons" for his skill and expertise in poisons and venoms of all kinds. As an adult, he was able to cure almost anything related to poisons and venoms. Intelligence Raiden is clearly very smart, considering that he is a medical ninja, but his intelligence stretches further out than that and he is very analytical and cunning at times. He thinks in a manner similar to that of Deidara with educated gambles and guesses. Despite that bad habit, Raiden is very clever and quick-witted and, like his sister and two older cousins, has an above average IQ. He has a vast knowledge of poisons and he is smart enough to analyze and decipher complex information, and he can easily decode even the most complex codes. However, in battle, Raiden cannot think up a strategy under pressure. He also can use senbon to kill others or cause a temporary state which looks like such just by utilizing the same weapon to hit a precise point on the body. Kenjutsu Raiden seems to have some type of skill in kenjutsu as he always keeps around a scroll which has a sword sealed in it. Stats Part I Part II Fanmade Arc: Shinobi of the Yuki ''Main Article: Fanmade Arc: Shinobi of the Yuki Being ''sent on a mission to take care of a complaint, of a shinobi group causing trouble and kidnapping and killing others, Kiyomi, Raiden, and Aiko head out to help a small village. They soon run into Mikan, Tsumugi, and Kaida. Aiko then engages in combat with Mikan, Kiyomi with Hana, and Raiden with Tsumugi. Then, due to Mikan's jutsu, Kiyomi and Raiden, as well as Tsumugi and Kaida, get separated from Aiko and Mikan, as Mikan wanted to have a rematch with Aiko with no interference. During that battle, Tsumugi said to Raiden that she didn't want to kill such a handsome boy, but she'd save him a kiss before that, which was not too different from Mei Terumī's remark about Sasuke Uchiha. This made Kiyomi very angry. A couple of minutes later, Mikan used her jutsu so she could settle the score with Aiko once and for all without interference. This left Tsumugi and Kaida with Kiyomi and Raiden. Raiden then proceeded to spar with Tsumugi once more. Tsumugi again said that she did not want to hurt a lovely boy, but she would not let him die without having some type of memory of him. After a more battling, Tsumugi managed to trap Raiden and was going to kill him by using her Execution by Kiss to take Raiden's soul, jutsu, and chakra. Though she nearly got away with it, Kiyomi managed to stop Kaida so she could go to save her brother by punching the ground and causing Tsumugi to stop the technique to get herself to safety and Kiyomi went to save an exhausted Raiden and get him to safety. As Tsumugi got herself to safety, she lashed out at Kaida for letting Kiyomi get past her to save Raiden. They started to argue over who was stronger, which led up to them calling each other weak and burdens to Team Mikan. This led to Raiden think about how he really felt inside when he agreed to the same things about Kiyomi while he was a kid with Kiba and Itsuki. This led them both to become very uneasy and uncomfortable. Due to both Kaida and Tsumugi realizing that Kiyomi and Raiden's guards were down, they chose to attack them. This gave them the upper hand and allowed them to do major damage. Then, Tsumugi and Kaida got far too arrogant and then, with their own guards down, Kiyomi and Raiden finally managed to kill them. When Tsumugi died, Raiden trapped her with his Ice Release and then used wind style jutsu to knock down several trees. Then, Raiden fled the scene and the trees then fell down on and crushed the lower half of Tsumugi's body, killing her. Later he and Kiyomi finally met up with their older cousin and they started to discuss plans for returning to Konoha and giving themselves as much treatment as their chakra would allow. Though the three had another enemy waiting for them. A group of five shinobi, who had always supported Mikan's beliefs and ideas as well as her sisters', unbeknownst to them. They ruthlessly attacked the three for killing the sisters and each member made hundreds of clones to tire out the trio even more. Though they tried to fight back, they were too tired, and little chakra left, not anticipating the attack on them. The three had quickly reached their limits. When Aiko's guard was down, the leader of the group tried to stab Aiko in a vital spot, to kill her, but both Kiyomi and Raiden jumped in front of the attack, using themselves as shields to protect their cousin. Kiyomi, who was the one in front, grabbed onto the sword to make sure the group didn't flee from battle and told Aiko to get back to Konoha, but Aiko refused to leave them there. Then, Kiyomi managed to master her own Strength of a Hundred Seal and releases it so she can heal herself. She then manages to fight back and quickly kills the shinobi who attacked her and her relatives. Later on, Kiyomi managed to summon Katsuyu to transfer chakra to her, Raiden, and Aiko, as they were all exhausted and in need of chakra. Kiyomi then transfers chakra to Aiko through physical contact, and the markings spread onto Aiko's body.started to give her treatment right away. It was then revealed that during her fight with Mikan, Aiko released her Strength of a Hundred Seal, but the kunoichi did even more damage after that which left Aiko in her current state. She also stated that she focused all her chakra, which she had left, to heal her wounds as opposed to reforming her seal. Later on, Kiyomi managed to master her own Strength of a Hundred Seal and releases it so she summons Katsuyu to transfer chakra to her, Raiden, and Aiko, as they were all exhausted and in need of chakra. Kiyomi then transfers chakra to Aiko through physical contact, and the markings spread onto Aiko's body. It was also revealed that Raiden used the Healing Resuscitation Regeneration Technique to help heal Aiko's deeper cuts and gashes quicker, with Kiyomi, but they Katsuyu to replenish their chakra once more. After Kiyomi uses Katsuyu to talk to Tsunade about what had happened, Katsuyu is relieved of her duties. Then, Kiyomi and Raiden give themselves some additional treatment and then Kiyomi hugs Aiko and Raiden and tells them that she greatly loves them both as her family. It ends with Aiko, Kiyomi, and Raiden thinking about how far they've come and how they're ready for anything that comes their way, with each other and their friends. Trivia *"Raiden" means "thunder" (雷電) and his family name "Yuki" means "snow" (雪). *Raiden is based on Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki. *Raiden's alias "...of the Ice Release'"(氷遁の, ''Hyōton no)' '''is also held by Haku. *According to the databook(s): **Raiden's hobbies are sleeping and teasing his family and friends. **Raiden's desired opponent is Sasuke Uchiha. **Raiden's favorite foods are yakitori and tsukune while his least favorite is kakigōri. **Raiden has completed 48 official missions in total: 15 D-Rank, 10 C-Rank, 54 B-Rank, 7 A-Rank, and 0 S-Rank. **Raiden's favorite word is ''"happiness" (幸福, Kōfuku). Category:DRAFT Category:Male